desires that lead to sickness
by black angel in love
Summary: Frau is sick. Teito goes to see him, Frau hugs him in his sleep. When he wakes, lemon is what happens


Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Racooncity, happy birthday to you! 3 3 3 So Racooncity this is a present for your birthday. One of the many. I never thought I could write a whole fic at school, but I did. Despite the bastard that took my pencil away then my notebook and then threw water on me and the paper so I had to rewrite it in order to understand what I wrote, I managed to finish it.

Warnings: Yaoi! Lemon! Probably out of character Teito and Frau!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.

Words: 1176

Normal pov

"Teito!" Hakuren shouts as he run towards him. "Hakuren, what is wrong?" He asks Hakuren who had finally reached him. "Frau Bishop has a high fever! He kept muttering your name so I came to get you. He is his own rooms. It seems that he was so drunk that he fell to the pond, then got out soaking wet, went to his room and slept without taking his clothes off!" Teito was shocked for a moment, but then he started running like mad, thinking that something might happen to Frau when he isn't there and ignored his friend's cries to wait for him.

After running in a mad speed for five minutes, Teito arrived at Frau's room and run inside, noticing as he went running to Frau's side that there was no one except him there. Sighing, he closes and locks he door to undress Frau because it seems that who ever found him was an idiot, because Frau still wore the wet clothes. Slowly as to not wake up the sleeping Frau, Teito takes Frau's top off and sees that Frau had a huge bruise on his right arm. Sighting for what seemed like the millionth time, Teito took a towel and dried Frau's upper body slowly, being extra careful not to press the towel hard when he was cleaning the bruised arm.

After he finished drying Frau off, he went to Frau's closet and almost fainted from shock. Inside Frau's closet, it was as if someone bombed it. Clothes were unfolded and there were even dirty clothes in there. Wanting to wake Frau up by punching him and make him fix his closet, Teito tried to contain his anger and searched for a clean shirt. After he found one, he went towards Frau and carefully, he dressed him in the shirt before going to the closet again to search for clean underwear and pants, blushing as he found them.

Teito repeated the progress of drying Frau up as he removed every piece of his clothing and dress him to the dry clothes, blushing as he did, because who wouldn't after they had seen their crush's naked body? 'He doesn't like you.' That was the though that passed Teito's mind as he blushed, making his blush disappear and making him depressed. But who wouldn't when they knew that the love of their life didn't love them? Only the heartless and the monsters that's who. But Teito wasn't heartless and he wasn't a monster either, so it hurt to think that despite everything, his one love didn't like him in a romantic way.

Teito let a gasp of surprise as a still sleeping Frau tugged him and hugged him so close that he could feel Frau's heartbeat. Teito blushed but he put his head on Frau's chest, wishing that just for one time, he would hear Frau saying the words 'I love you' but he knew it was impossible, because who would love him? He didn't eat, because that bastard who killed his father wanted him dead, his best friend died in his place. He put Frau in positions where he couldn't attack the enemy because he was held hostage and he couldn't trust anyone. He shouted all the time and hardly ever was he calm.

Teito tried to slowly get Frau let go of him without waking him but it was too late. Frau woke up and saw a blushing, ready to cry Teito. Frau became worried as Teito never cried in front of others, and hugged him close, trying to comfort him. "Shh… Teito… what is wrong little one?" He asked lovingly and comfortingly, when he felt warm tears soaking his shirt wet. "I love you." Was all Teito whispered and then he tried to run away, but lips pressing against his own, stopped him.

Teito gasped in surprise, which gave entrance to the warm tongue that belonged to the love of his life. Frau explored all of Teito's mouth, making Teito moan. Frau stopped the kiss just long enough to get rid of Teito's blouse and his shirt, and then continued kissing him. Teito moaned at the sight of a shirtless Frau and using his hands, he explored the hard chest, playing with the pink nipples when he found them, making Frau moan like a whore.

Liking how responsive Frau was and wanting to taste him, Teito took all of Frau's cock into his mouth making Frau moan as he felt the hot, wet mouth around his cock. Teito started sucking, licking and scraping his teeth on the cock, which made Frau moan like a whore since all the pleasure he was feeling made it difficult for him to hold his moans in. Still working on Frau's cock, Teito slipped three fingers inside himself, which made him moan around Frau's cock as the pleasure he was feeling from his own fingers fucking his ass was huge. "Teito! Ugh, I am coming!" Frau shouted, but Teito got the cock out of his mouth just before Frau came, making Frau moan in disappointment and along with it, he took his own fingers out too.

"You'll come in me today. I want to feel you and make sure this isn't a dream. So, no coming until you are in me and I am coming all over you, got it?" Frau moaned in response, the image that came in his mind making him feel even better. Teito got that as a yes, and slowly, careful not to tear himself, he lowered himself on Frau's cock, moaning as the hot cock inside him made him feel as if he owned the world. When all of Frau's cock was in him, Teito started moving, changing positions till he found the one place that rocked his world.

When Teito found it, he moaned and clenched around Frau, making Frau moan as well. Then, almost immediately, he begun riding Frau as if the end of the world was coming, hitting his prostate every time which made him moan and clench around Frau which in return made Frau moan. After five minutes of insane thrusting, Teito came and brought to the completion a panting from the pleasure Frau.

Laying on top of Frau, Teito tried to breath again but it was difficult because he could still feel the pleasure he felt not even a moment ago.

"Teito, you do know that because of our activities just now there is a great possibility that you got sick right? After all I am sick though I don't think that there is anything that works like a medicine better than you." These words made Teito flush a cherry red and try to hide himself in Frau's chest, a faint 'pervert' being the only response to Frau's words as they fell asleep in each other's arms. But Frau was right. The next day, not only everyone knew about their new relationship, but Teito had caught a cold and guess who the doctor is? The one and only Frau who is also responsible for Teito's cold.

So how was it? Please tell me.


End file.
